Shattered Mirror :SYOC:
by Killjoy Generation
Summary: Helena is a child star sensation, though it isn't the life she wanted. Will she get the life she dreams of or be forced to keep the life she has? SYOC! Accepting OC forms. OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

She was so tired of this life; the life of a starlet, of someone always being watched, of someone so _important_. Especially tired of the life she did not choose.

"Helena!"

So many people called out her name. Fans called out her name. Stage hands called out her name. Who was it this time?

An older man rushed through the door of her dressing room. It was her agent, Pierre. He was obviously old, probably 50-something, though he tried to look young. He wore a cheap purple suit and held his cell phone, which was always on him.

"Helena!" he shouted again.

"I heard you the first time," Helena said, rolled her eyes.

She sat on the red satin dressed couch, her body leaning against one of the arms. She pulled her bright orange hair over her shoulder and started playing with it.

She was tired of this fake colour. She wished for her chocolate brown hair again; also, wishing so much for this straight hair to disappear. The pain of having to look so phony… This wasn't what she wanted.

She looked at Pierre, who was just standing there, gripping his phone. He was obviously stressed, and when he gets stressed, he phases out.

"What is it?" she asked with a slightly snarky attitude.

Pierre shook his head, metaphorically shaking himself bad to his senses.

"Your performance for tonight has been cancelled," he said.

Something was actually going right for her.

Helena didn't want to seem so eager, so she just shrugged, while wearing an apathetic expression. Pierre hit his open hand against his forehead.

"Of course you don't care!" he said. "I will talk to your mom."

He rushed out of the room.

Of course, her mom, Belinda. Helena's mom was the one who pushed her into this. She fingered this was just her mom living through her. Belinda wasn't the best parent. She was a nice person, someone you could become friends with. But as a parent, she failed. She didn't think of Helena's emotions and needs.

Helena stood up and quickly got changed. She was all ready to go up on stage, wearing such flamboyant clothing. She toned it down by throwing on a pair of drab clothing and hiding her gaudy hair underneath a cap. She now felt like a normal teen again.

Now was her time to slip out. She slid out her door and started sneaking out, looking like a bad secret spy; slipping through doors, darting her eyes, looking for people who would turn her in. Just one more door… And she was free! Standing out in an empty alley way.

"Now where?" she thought.

She wasn't going to just stand there. She knew better than to make herself an easy target.

"I think the hotel is south of here," she thought.

She got to the main street and started to walk south, at least what she thought was south. She had been cooped up doing so many shows and always being pushed around, her sense of direction suffered. She walked for awhile, but ended up hitting a pier. Helena paused.

"Okay, so the hotel isn't south," she muttered.

She went to turn around and try again when she heard a boom. So loud, she felt the earth shake beneath her.

"Oh god! Oh god!" she started to panic.

She looked around and saw a dumpster. She quickly darted behind it and hid. She was terrified. What was that?

Suddenly people started running from behind a building that lined the pier. They looked like they were being chased. Then she realized that they were. She had been so used to loud noises; she didn't notice a couple helicopters above them. Their lights chased a few of the teens. Voices came over the speakers demanding for them to stop. She panicked and went to run down the alley. She had bad timing as when she stood up and teen turned the corner and ran into her. She was knocked over.

"Move!" he shouted.

He ran away down the alley. She decided the best thing to do was to listen and jumped up and ran. She ran and ran.

"Helena!"

She recognized the voice. It was Belinda.

"Where have you been?" Belinda asked.

Helena had made it back to the concert hall without even realizing it. She was panting and could only imagine what her mom saw.

"Well?" asked Belinda, crossing her arms and glaring at the teen star.

Helena had no clue what had just happened. It seemed all to rushed. It really was rushed.

"I was going out for a run. Seeing I didn't have a performance to get out my energy…" she lied.

Belinda shook her head, not fully believing her daughter. But she wasn't going to argue. Instead she ushered Helena to their car.

"We are going back to the hotel for the night," Belinda said.

* * *

**Quick chapter about Helena and her encounter with the Big Bang. You don't know her powers yet, or if she has any. But I assume you assume she does. I make no sense right now. It is 2:30 in the morning. I had this epiphany and decided to write this.**

**{****_HELENA LUNA_****}**

**A child star that was forced into the life by her mom, Belinda Abano-Luna. She had to change her appearance to fit the stereotype. In reality she has brown, wavy hair and dark brown eyes, though she is forced to dyed her hair a bright neon orange and wearing light makeup to brighten her eyes.**

**This is an SYOC story where you can submit your own Bang Baby/Meta-human. Be sure to read the rules before submit the form, which can be found on my profile. The rules are below. I will update spaces as I accept characters.**

**[****Rules****]**

**_Rule #1:_**

**No strange names please.**

**_Rule #2:_**

**No relations with canon characters.**

**_Rule #3:_**

**No relationships with canon characters.**

**_Rule #4:_**

**No copying powers:**

**_Rule #5:_**

**Spots…**

**~Good girl: Marisol 'Mari' De Jesus  
**

**~Good girl #2: Open**

**~Good girl #3: Open**

**~Good guy: Marcus Finton  
**

**~Good guy: Lucas Chambers  
**

**~Bad gal: Airi Tanaka  
**

**~Bad gal #1: Open**

**~Bad dude: Jonny Dwayne**

**~Bad dude: Julian Wiles**

**~Bad dude #1: Open**

**~Neutral lady #1: Open**

**~Neutral lady #2: Open**

**~Neutral lady #3: Open**

**~Neutral lad #1: Open**

**~Neutral lad #2: Open**

**_Rule #6:_**

**Powers taken…**

**~Glass**

**~Ink**

**~Bat Physiology**

**~Weather Manipulation**

**~Lycan Physiology**

**~Misandry Inducement**

**~Disintegration**

**_Rule #7:_**

**Ages between 12 to 19.**

**_Rule #8:_**

**If you submit an OC, submit via pm only.**

**_Rule #9:_**

**If you read the rules, put ****_BangBaby:[Allegiance]:[OCs full name]_****. Take note allegiance means either good or bad or neutral.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated every Friday! But I need characters to continue.**

**My friend, Miss Anglais [Miss A], and I work together on our stories a lot. We give each other pointers and will look through each other's stories before they are published. Thus we tried to do the schedule with each other's updates in mind.**

**[****Schedule****]**

**SUNDAY:**

**~Wars Amongst Us, ****_A Pokemon Story_****, Miss A**

**MONDAY:**

**~Story to be announced.**

**TUESDAY:**

**~A Siren's Song, ****_A Pirate101 Story_****, Miss A**

**~Gas Mask, ****_A Walking Dead Story_****, KG**

**WEDNESDAY:**

**Day off**

**THURSDAY:**

**~Shadows Over Joseph Intermediate, ****_An X-Men Story_****, Miss A**

**~Gas Mask, ****_A Walking Dead Story_****, KG**

**FRIDAY:**

**~Eye of the Storm, ****_A Winx Club Story_****, KG**

**SATURDAY:**

**~Shattered Mirror, ****_A Static Shock Story_****, KG**

**There are stories still accepting OC's, and in order to update, we need those OC's. Those stories are…**

**A Siren's Song, ****_5 Guys and 2 Gals needed_**

**Shadows Over Joseph Intermediate, ****_1 Boy needed_**

**Eye of the Storm, ****_16 Characters in all needed_**

**Shattered Mirror, 6****_ Ladies and 5 Dudes needed_**

**This story, being Shattered Mirror, is in desperate need of characters in order for this story to survive. Please, if you like reading this story, submit character. Also, if you have already submitted a character, submit another. Just remember to do it in another pm. Don't submit it in the same pm as your other characters as it would make it hard for me to find them.**

**~2 Good girls**

**~1 Bad girl**

**~3 Neutral girls**

**~3 Bad guys**

**~2 Neutral guys**

* * *

_So last time on Shattered Mirrors..._

_We met Helena Luna, a famous teen singer. She was a child star who is becoming tired with the life. Anyway, her show for that night got canceled and she was able to slip out. She got lost and ended up finding the docks. Sadly, that night and at those docks, the Big Bang happened. Helena got out without getting caught, though what will happen to her now?_

She was running down the dark alley. Helena panted as she continued down the shadow soaked alley, though she never seemed to reach the end.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

Flashlights shined down the alley way, aiming right at the orange-haired teen. She tried to run away, but it felt like she was running in place.

"I didn't do anything!" she screamed.

But the men continued to chase her. They gained in on her, though that wasn't hard as she didn't seem to be making any progress.

"Why can't I move?" she asked herself aloud.

One of the men violently grabbed her shoulder and with that her vision went back. He had pulled her down to the ground, the shadows devouring her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

She sat straight up in her bed, drenched in sweat. She was in her hotel room. She was safe.

"What a strange dream," she said, resting her head in her hands.

She flopped back on the pillows and sighed. She couldn't get any sleep. Once she and Belinda got back to the hotel, she had hard times getting to sleep. And just than, when she had finally gotten to sleep, she wasn't able to stay asleep. This wasn't healthy.

She closed her eyes, but all she could hear was the boom. She only saw the panic on the boy who ran into her. It terrified her. She remembered running down the alley way, running until she got back to the hall.

"I should have told Belinda. Yeah, she may have not believed me, but maybe I could have gotten this stress off of my chest," she thought.

She felt like she saw something bad. What had happened? She doesn't know if she would ever find out, but she still had the feeling it wasn't good. The kid who ran into her didn't look like he was bad, so...

She sat up and grabbed the remote. She decided to clear her mind with some senseless channel surfing.

"Tonight on Junior Junior-"

Kiddie channel... No.

"Yo-Yo-Yo! It is DJ Dollar Joe!"

Hip-hop wannabes... No.

"Just this night, there was an explosion on the docks here in Dakota-"

Helena paused. This had to be what she had witnessed.

"All the details haven't been given to us because of police investigation, though we do have amature video that confirms the rumor of a purple haze appearing near the docks after the explosion," the lady on the news announced.

Helena didn't remember seeing a purple haze or anything purple. Yet on the television was a shaking video of the explosion with a purple smoke appearing with the explosion. It was the explosion she experienced as she recognized the dock.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the television. They didn't have any information on it, so what did it matter. She had nothing except purple smoke.

"Ah, I don't feel well," she said, again falling back on to her pillows.

She grabbed her stomach, as she felt it twisting. Maybe re-watching the explosion was making her nerves act up? She didn't know why as she had nothing to do with it. Yet the pain continued. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to risk waking up Belinda and trying to explain everything. She got lucky that her scream from the nightmare didn't bring in an angry Belinda.

Suddenly she felt the pain disappear, yet a strange feeling remained. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She was transparent. Though there was some shine to her. She jumped out of bed and rushed to turn on the light. Once on, she discovered she wasn't completely transparent, as there was a shine to her. She was completely glass.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" she started to panic.

She started to walk around her room and stare at her hands. She could feel the rest of her body was the same. What a horrible term? Why was this happening? She couldn't seem to come up with the answers. She tried to calm down but it didn't work.

She stopped walking when she almost tripped.

"I need to be careful. What if I shatter?" she asked.

She took a breath and walked back over to the mirror. Though instead of being greeted by her glass figure, she was back to normal self.

"What is going on here?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry, I am typing on my laptop and it doesn't have word. I have to deal with wordpad, which sucks. Anyway, I hope to write a longer chapter as I am going to write a submission. I like to write for other people's characters and feel the need actually live up to expectations.**

**Anyway, please submit a character or submit another one.**


End file.
